


Suspenders

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny is sexy and gets Dean hot, Dean loves his man in suspenders, Fingering, Kink, M/M, Married Characters, Suspender Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a kink for suspenders and he can't help it that his husband is sexy in nothing but his pants and suspenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspenders

There were a few things that were Dean Lafitte’s favorites. On Mondays he watched wrestling, Tuesday was reserved for Arrow, Wednesdays were his night out with his little brother, Sam Winchester, Fridays were date night, and Saturdays were reserved for Benny watching and the resulting sex.

 

He would set up camp on the recliner because it was the only piece of furniture that faced the large bay window in the living room. He could see most of the lawn and definitely could keep track of Benny. Dean would watch his husband mow the lawn. Benny didn’t wear a shirt with his suspenders that held his pants up with lidded eyes as Benny crossed the yard with their push mower. His biceps bulged while steering.

 

But the one thing that never failed to catch Dean’s attention were the ever present suspenders Benny always wore. Dean would watch them hungrily and shift on the couch. There was no shirt between his skin and the suspenders. Dean would watch them hungrily and shift on the couch. Dean found it sexy as hell and it wasn’t long before it became a kink.

 

From that moment five years ago when they moved in together; Dean made it a habit to watch Benny mow the lawn every Saturday during the summer. With Benny owning his restaurant; Dean didn’t have to work during the summer. He was thankful for that so he could indulge in his secret habit.

 

The noon sun was high now and Benny would be done soon. Dean could see the tan lines forming on Benny’s upper body and he licked his lips. The tan lines were the second sexiest thing after the suspenders. And Benny had no clue whatsoever.

 

Normally Dean would greet Benny with a cold beer, a dark stout he loved. But Dean had plans this time. He couldn't wait until Benny finished drinking a beer to have him. The kink had taken deep roots in his Dean’s libido and he couldn’t shake it. The time to calm down was too late and he needed to feel Benny’s large pinning him to a surface.

 

It was an obsession that needed to be fed. When Dean fixated on what he wanted, he kept at it until he got it. Benny would always resist at first but he gave in. It was more of a game to Dean since he liked to see what buttons he could push. It was dangerous but Benny would never hurt him but it was also the reason they had amazing sex.

 

The front door to the house opened and Dean shot up from the couch. He didn't even give Benny a second to wipe his brow before Dean pressed his body against Benny's solid frame. He nipped at Benny's lips; attempting to coax them open. After a few moments, Benny complied and gave Dean full access. He placed his large hands around Dean's waist and pushed his groin forward. The answering erection was the only thing Benny needed to know.

 

Benny turned the tables on Dean and pushed him against the wall of the hallway. He didn't question Dean's sudden mood but he would take it; he would never deny Dean what he wanted. Whatever Dean asked for, he would receive simply because Dean was Benny’s to take care of.

 

"You plan this?" Benny drawled against Dean's lips his breath ghosted over the full lips and Dean shivered in response. “Gotta say, I’m impressed, darlin’”

 

Dean couldn’t get a response out, he was too preoccupied with Benny’s mouth and his body’s reaction. He never imagined that he would ever settle down with someone like Benny. It was a dream he thought he would wake from and he’d be alone again. Benny sensed the change in Dean and began to kiss his face, small barely there touches that grounded Dean when he was like this.

 

“Benny...please?” Dean asked, resting his forehead against his husbands. This was something more than just wanting his husband because he was hot in suspenders. Dean needed the reassurance of physical contact before he spiraled down into a depression.

 

“Shh, love, you know I always have ya.” Benny whispered into Dean’s ear. He pulled his lover away from the wall and cradled Dean with his hand on the back of his head. “You’re stuck with me, darlin’. I told ya that when we said our vows.”

 

“Yeah, you did.” Dean said as he allowed Benny to pull him through the house.

 

They didn’t make it far, Dean wasn’t to contain his excitement as finally touching the suspenders that he had in a firm grip. He wasn’t letting them go any time soon. Dean pushed Benny to the couch only because Benny had allowed Dean to manhandle him from time to time. Dean smirked as he rushed forward, his hands coming to the fly of Benny’s pants. He easily undone the button and slid the zipper down. He was in a rush and when he saw Benny hadn’t been wearing underwear, Dean lost it.

 

He dropped to his knees, looking up to Benny with dark green eyes. Foreplay was something they rushed sometimes, particularly when Dean wanted things to be rough. He wasted no time in surging forward and giving a small swipe of his tongue to the tip of Benny’s fat cock. Benny’s shiver told Dean everything he wanted. Benny would want this to be drug until Dean was ready.

 

Dean splayed his hands in the space between Benny’s legs and groin. Thick fingers curled into Dean’s short hair. stroking him as he sucked the head of Benny’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he pushed forward, listening for the change of pace in Benny’s breathing. Dean’s fingers dug into the warm flesh, nails leaving imprints on the lighter flesh that hadn’t been tanned by the sun.

 

He slid his mouth further down the heated organ, eyes hooded as he glanced up at Benny. Their eyes met, Benny’s eyes a stormy gray as he watched Dean suck his cock with interest. There was a promise in those eyes, one that Dean knew so well. They kept the connection as Dean slowly moved up and down Benny, pushing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Benny’s cock. It pulsed against the flat of Dean’s tongue as he took his time.

 

His hand slid down from Benny’s dip, palming Benny’s balls through the fabric of his pants. He pushed up and down, rubbing them as he picked up the pace of his mouth a little. He need more though, and fished for the lube that was in the cushions. Dean removed his hand from Benny’s balls and used it to undo his own shorts. Dean pushed them down to his knees and somehow got them off. He wasn’t going to question it at any point. It didn’t take long for Dean to get the lube open and spread across his fingers. Dean slowly circled his hole, dragging out the moment for as long as he could.

 

Dean could prepare fast, years of being with Benny had certainly helped him. He made small noises around Bucky’s cock as he slowly added his fingers. The vibrations had Benny canting his hips up, pushing deeper into Dean’s wet, warm mouth. And God did the head of Benny’s fat cock feel great against the back of his throat. Dean needed more, he was more than ready having three fingers in himself, stretching it wide.

 

It was with a fluid movement that Dean slid up Benny’s body, pressing a filthy kiss to his mouth. Dean licked into Benny’s mouth; pushing his tongue past firm lips like he always did. He ground his ass down against Benny’s cock, teasing the head of it with the rim of his hole. With a push of his hips, Dean slid down Benny with little resistance as the cold metal of Benny’s zipper brushed against his ass.

 

His fingers gripped Benny’s suspenders, the material rough under them. Benny pressed a soft to Dean’s neck in reverence of everything Dean had given him to this point. Dean knew the pressure of the kiss, what it meant and smiled. He gripped the suspenders a little tighter and started to move, knowing he wouldn’t last long since Benny was wearing the damn suspenders.

 

The room was filled with the sound of their heavy breaths as the sun filtered lazily through the curtains. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at Benny bathed in the sunlight. This man was his reason and to have him right under Dean was sweeter than any pie he could eat.

 

Dean rode Benny slowly, soaking up the way the other man roamed his hands over his body. Benny was a sweet talker and that even applied to sex. He had a penchant for whispering dirty little things into Dean’s ear laced with sugar as he gently stroked Dean’s own erection. Dean loved that the most about Benny, the way his Southern drawl would wash over Dean and melt him right down to his knees.

 

It didn’t really take much, Dean had been on edge already when Benny had entered the house. He spilled himself noisily into Benny’s large hand. Dean buried his face into Benny’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex mixed in with his soap. Benny’s hand gripped Dean’s hips tightly as he released into Dean, murmuring his name reverently.

  
With practised ease Dean collapsed into Benny’s large frame. He lazily kissed Benny’s neck while stroking a hand up and down his chest. A large hand rubbed Dean up and down his back, soothing him even more as they just sat in the sun. 


End file.
